


Where are your kids?

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Where are Patton's kids? He's a dad, so he should have kids.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Where are your kids?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia_Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Ivy/gifts).



> Based off this tumblr post https://olivia-ivy.tumblr.com/post/614335421313368064/fuck-i-wish-i-could-draw-i-have-an-idea-for-a

Patton was sat in an empty cemetery, the sky threatening to rain as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wore a nice suit, looking his best even if it was to visit the dead. There were two small graves in front of him both had flowers situated on top of them. The graves were new, the dates on it them dating the end of the owners life two weeks ago. The birth and death dates far too close to each other. Patton cried looking at the ground away from the graves. One grave had the name Virgil Morals, the name of Patton's son… or was the name of his son, he had died at the age of five. The other grave had the name Logan Morals, died at the age of 7. Patton began to sob as he recalled the other day. 

Patton was at work at the bakery, there were some kids running around and causing a commotion, “I’ll handle this, I’m a… I was a dad after all.” He had told a coworker then went off to deal with the kids, he calmed them down and gave them a free cookie before going back over behind the counter and continued baking. 

The coworker looked over at Patton, “Where are your kids Patton?” they had asked.

Patton looked over, “What?”

“Well you said you were a dad, where are your kids?”

“They… I don’t… They’re…” Patton stuttered not knowing how to respond.

“Patton, you can’t be a dad without kids.” The coworker informed Patton then walked away, without an ounce of guilt for what they said. 

Patton stared at the graves the words still stuck in his mind, the question that made him want to sob more.    
“Where are your kids.”

Patton leaned over more bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on them, his kids were here. His kids were six feet underground in this cemetery. Tears flowed out of his eyes. His kids were dead. He wasn’t a dad. He couldn’t be a dad… His kids were gone. He cried more as the sky let out a boom of thunder and started to rain.

Patton sat there in the cemetery for hours crying over the small graves of his past children, he wasn’t a dad. 


End file.
